Fresh Meat
by Courteneeey
Summary: Naomi is starting fresh as a university student, but who does she meet along the way?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at writing any form of fanfiction, so I'd appreciate it if you took the time to leave reviews so I know your thoughts on it. Thanks, and I hope you enjoy the first chapter! **

Chapter 1

Naomi POV

"Nearly there" I hear mum announce excitedly, Christ was she that happy to get rid of me? Not that I'm not excited to finally get some space of my own, but she could at least hide that massive grin across her face. We approached a set of large black gates; I glanced to my left and was welcomed by a sign which reads 'Welcome to The University of Manchester' shit that makes it all official. Pressing my face against the window like a kid I take in the scenery which I'd be surrounded by for the next three years. It was such a beautiful place. I chuckle to myself, realising how stupid I sound, am I really getting giddy over more education?

We pull up in a crowded car park, I sigh at the amount of people I see huddled around each other; I hated confrontation, and this clearly was going to be confrontational. I mean I hate the whole settling in process. It bores me. I just want to get hammered! I was already aware that there would be plenty of that coming my way.

Stepping outside the car, I slam the door shut, only making my mother jump. "Anyone would think you're being forced to come here with an attitude like that"

"An attitude like what?!" I protest, only to be ignored as my mother releases an elongated sigh

Well I might as well get my stuff and go, it was evident she wasn't willing to stay, thank fuck. I shuffled towards the back of the car, grabbing all my stuff; by myself. "You know mum, it would be nice if you actually helped me get my stuff out" I declared whilst looking at her emotionless face through the in-car-mirror

"Naomi I'm not a fucking baggage handler!" her eyes darting to meet mine

"Could have fooled me" I muttered whilst dragging my remaining bags from the car. As you can tell, my mother has always been the one full of enthusiasm; you could almost say it runs in the family. No sarcasm intended.

I heard a muffled sound from across the car park, in which everyone seemed to direct their attention to, I couldn't hear much, but everyone began to gather their belongings and headed straight towards the campus. Not wanting to be the ugly duckling, I rushed to get all my stuff, shared a few words with my mother and hurried to catch up with the crowd of people.

Thank god that's over; I can't bare to listen to that twat rant on anymore about campus rules and regulations. You know I thought the whole idea of leaving your parents was to put an end to being treated like a kid; But whatever. At least from now on I wont have my so-called 'mum' trailing behind me like a lost puppy.

I don't think I have ever been this excited in my entire life, I mean, I never get excited about meeting new people, or even feel remotely comfortable about being somewhere new for a night, let alone for three years! Then again, what's new after three years? Haha. I'd soon feel right at home anyway. For the hundredth time (no exaggeration) I pick up all my bags and finally head towards my halls, and about time too, I'm knackered! Luckily it's only a five minute walk so I won't be breaking my back in an attempt to get there safely.

As I approach the modern looking building I notice that there's already a few people inside, now, I'm not a judgemental person, but I'm slightly sceptical; after all they're complete strangers that I'm going to be sharing a floor with. Nonetheless I plough through the door not giving a care in the world; I don't really have a choice now.

Ahhh it's nice to have everything organised and in its place, although I think everyone would agree that the rooms were made to cater a mouse. They resemble a shoebox. Now seeing as though everyone's new to the whole uni situation I might as well go speak to someone considering no one's made the effort to come and speak to me. I've probably been placed into a group of people that were deprived from all kinds of social situations, and if that's the case, I'm outta here!

Closing my door behind me, I make my way towards to next room to the right, knocking gently on the door I wait to see who hides behind it. As the door swings open a petite red-headed girl greets me with a warm smile, and I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. "Hi I'm Naomi, I thought I'd introduce myself seeing as though we'd be living together for a while, so.. Hey" I noticed her cheeks growing a red colour as she tilted her head towards the floor, before lifting it again.

"Hi I'm Emily" Her husky voice was an addition to her looks, and it was seriously husky-sounding, and it made her so much more attractive.

"Wanna come and see who else is on our floor? I'd rather not go alone"

"Sure, but I just need to finish unpacking my stuff" She said whilst chuckling

"Do you want some help? I've finished mine" I seriously wanted to get to know Emily before anyone else could, she was intriguing, and of course she's quite attractive. I mean I know I've only just met her, but her perfectly contrasted skin, her red velvet hair and her piercing brown eyes don't go unnoticed.

"It would be helpful, as long as you don't mind, of course" again she chuckles, that's something I could get used to.

"Of course not! Anyway it gives us more time to get to know each other"

As she turns around I can't help but let my eyes fall down and inspect her perfectly shaped body, curves are all in the right places, and those jeans are doing it for her. Soon enough my eyes are brought back to eye level when she turns to look at me, our eyes are fixated to each others, but only for a brief second as I notice that little smile creep up onto her face and her head dips towards the ground.

Oh great! The last thing I need is anyone knowing I like girls, and I've clearly made it obvious to Emily, this is bad, so bad.

"So... What do you need help with" Breaking the silence was the most I could do right now, I can't handle awkward situations.

"Uhhh you could put those clothes in the wardrobe for me" I step further into her room and gather her clothes, placing them quickly in her wardrobe. I liked her fashion sense; it's kind of casual, but different. Not too girly either. I know I have only just met this girl, but I can see that we're going to have a lot in common, I don't know what it is, but I really like her. She seems; different.

**So I never really know where this is going to end up while I'm writing it, but I hope you enjoy it. Again I'd really appreciate it if you left reviews. Next chapter will be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter, I'm going to make the chapters shorter in order to get them out quicker; but there will be more chapters this way. Again please leave reviews as they help a lot. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Naomi POV

Everyone seems pretty decent if I'm honest, apart from that weird JJ boy. He's; quirky? To say the least, I mean he's socially inept, yet articulate; he's the least of my problems right now. I'd say I've got an alright bunch of people, I mean I've only really spoke to Emily, but everyone else seems alright I suppose. Lectures start next week, god help me. Would it be bad if I were to say that I'm only here for the parties? I'm probably not going to last long. Either way I'm here now, so might as well make the most of it!

Suddenly there was a knock on my door, I didn't have to think for two seconds about who it'd be, me and Emily arranged to explore the campus together after chatting for a while yesterday. Pulling open the door I was greeted by a wave of Emily's perfume, it was sweet smelling, with a hint of vanilla. She wore tight blue jeans which held onto her perfectly formed legs, and a loose white t-shirt. Her hair falling naturally below her shoulders; she's effortlessly beautiful. "Hey come in, I just need to get changed" As usual I'm running late, so now she'd have to wait for me. Good going Naomi.

"You're still not dressed at 11:30?" She giggled whilst closing the door behind her

"Well there's one thing you should know about me Emily, I hate mornings"

"Soon you'll love them, considering you'll be getting up early starting next week"

"God help me" We both began to laugh. Everything about Emily seemed so effortless; it's already so easy to get along with her, and we've only known each other for a few days!

Now, I had realised that Emily's in my room, and I needed to get changed. I didn't want to ask her to leave; after all I did invite her in, so... Fuck it! I began to lift my top up pulling it away from my body, dropping it onto the floor. I adjusted my hair and reached in my drawer for a bra, slipping the straps over my shoulder and attempting the clip the back together. "Want some help?" I heard Emily willingly ask

"Uh yeah if you wouldn't mind haha" Oh how convenient, making myself look incapable of getting dressed. I feel a presence behind me, as Emily's hands skim across my back sending countless shivers down my spine; that moment she consumed my thoughts. I was forced to push that all away, I felt kind of confused by my own thoughts, my own feelings. I barely knew her for christ sakes! Throwing my shirt on, I quickly turned to face Emily, her head shot up and we stood inches apart. For a moment we both caught each others eyes, until Emily did that innocent half-smile and looked at the ground. I continue to stare at her, waiting for her to lift her head, and so she did. Again her piercing brown eyes meet mine, only this time, neither of us move from our positions, we remained only inches apart. I was forced back to the wall as Emily inched closer and closer to me, her eyes flicking from my lips, back to my eyes. This meant only one thing right? I leaned in until our lips met, they moved in complete unison as Emily pushed me further against the wall, sliding her hands around the curve of my waste. This felt so right, although it should feel wrong for so many reasons. The kiss turned into less of a passionate blaze and fired into an uncontrollable frenzy, I moved past Emily and managed to take the lead, pushing her into a laying position on the bed. That cheeky smirk grew on her face as I climbed on top of her and began pressing my lips down her neck, her back arching as I applied more pressure – Suddenly there was a knock at my door. "Shit!" I began to panic. We both jumped off the bed as fast as we could and made an attempt at adjusting ourselves. We were both a hot mess.

I rushed over to the door, trying to act as natural as possible while Emily sat on my bed staring at her phone trying to avoid an awkward situation. "Uh hi uhm-" "Naomi" I interrupted whilst trying to figure out why JJ had left his habitat, also known as his room.

"Ah right yes. Naomi. Naomi is your name. Well, you see. I was just down by the cafe, you know the one on campus, quite small, but most definitely a suitable size considering paradoxically it's only made to withstand-" "JJ what are you here for again?" Again interrupting his articulate preach

"Right, well. We all have to go down to the main lecture hall, according to that creepy looking lady with the pointy looking nose. She said it's important. So here I am; telling you." Now this process could have been a whole lot quicker if JJ had just cut out the life story. "Oh hi Emily" JJ added with a huge grin presented on his face. "Hey JJ" Emily replied with much less interest.

"Well thanks JJ we'll make our way down in a minute" I finished closing the door in his face. As innocent as he is, he's a bugger to get rid of.

Turning, I lean against the door, releasing a sigh of relief. That would have been a whole lot worse if it was someone less oblivious than JJ. "That was close" Emily announced while standing up, looking slightly embarrassed. She moved past me and pulled open the door. "I just need to get something from my room, so I'll meet you down by the lecture hall okay?" Emily seemed to have gone quiet, and insisted that I'd meet her later rather than walk down together. "Sure" I replied, not wanting to make things any worse. Emily left and the door closed behind her. Fuck! What just happened? I really hope this hasn't changed things between us, I mean, it wasn't just me. Or maybe it was something else. I guess I'd find out later.

**As I said chapters will be shorter, but there will be more chapters. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as always I'd really appreciate it if you left reviews. Thanks!**


End file.
